Due to their size and portability, small form factor mobile devices are quickly becoming common-place. One current restriction on their usage is that many mobile devices lack the capability to scale in size easily, while maintaining their mobility. The emergence of foldable and bendable displays allows product designs to be flexible in new ways never before seen. However, flexible displays used in some portable devices would be difficult to use or control within a foldable mobile device.